Arthur and his friends public baths
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them take baths at the public baths. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Arthur, D.W. and their friends are heading to the public baths. Will say penis, scrotum, and vagina and clitris in it. They have them parts after all. No censoring of them parts. They are going to be exposed soon. Their sex organs that is. They are said by proper names. Arthur, Buster, Bud, Brain, James, and Binky are shown to be circumcised. While Liam, o be , and Alex are shown to be intact. Them three will have to pull back the foreskin to wash their penises very well. They are 18 or older in this. Not underage but still live with their parents anyway.

"You can go to that place," said Mrs. Read, "Don't forget to wash every part you have."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "I will even wash my penis there."

"Make sure you do," said Mrs. Read, "It is easier to wash your you got circumcised after birth."

"I love my penis like that," said Arthur, "You know i love that organ of mine."

"A circumcised penis is best," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you say the proper name for it instead of slang."

Arthur loves the word penis. He pees from it after all. He isn't asamed of what he has between his legs. He loves being naked. He will indeed be fully naked. One there says weiner. That is D.W. because it looks like one. But the boys say the proper name. D.W. has a vagina like other girls. Her front is nice and smooth. She is a girl after all. Been one all her life.

"Mom who will wash him there?" said D.W., "And who will wash me in that place?"

"He will wash himself there," said Mrs. Read, "And one of Arthur's female friends can wash you there."

"I can wash her Mrs. Read," said Fern, "I will clean her well in fact."

"Thank you Fern," said Mrs. Read, "Make sure you put baby oil and lotion on her nice and smooth front."

'Your welcome," said Fern, "And i sure will i do that to myself so yes i will."

Arthur and his friends along with D.W. and her friends got dropped off at the public baths. They paid the small fee for it. They went to the locker room and got naked. Boys went to the right and girls to the left. And to the big tubs area.

"Here we are," said Arthur, "I sure love this place we can be naked without shame."

"As do i," said George, "I see you are circumcised."

"That i am," said Arthur, "You, Liam, and Alex need to pull back your foreskin."

"That we will do," said George, "I plan to get circumcised when i turn 18."

"That is up to you," said Arthur, "And only up to you at that age."

They got in the tub. Same as the girls in their bath. Their genitals are showing. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Bath Tub race

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Arthur and them knows that another boy will wash them. Arthur picked Brain because he will wash his penis gently. They are already fully naked. They have no idea a boy named Bruce that has no genitals including a penis. He has no penis. He sits to pee like a girl. He is coming there now. He lost all his sex organs to cancer. But a rule says patrons must have genitals. So yes a boy needs a penis, scrotum, and testicles. A girl must have a vagina and such. So yes they need genitals there.

"This water is nice," said Arthur, "My penis seems to love it as well."

"My penis also feels good," said Bud, "As you can tell i have a big one."

"We can tell," said Brain, "After all we can see it because we see them for we are naked."

"I love being naked," said Arthur, "After all we was all born this way."

"As do i," said Buster, "Even though my penis is small."

They don't care what size his is as long as he has one is all that matters. Bruce has no penis at all. He then came to the tub. Arthur and them gasped he has no genitals for they was removed to cure his cancer. Rattles is now teasing him and saying no penis and laughing at him. Arthur knows that isn't funny. Rattles and Bruce got kicked out. Both of them are out now. We know go to the girls like the boys they are also fully naked. Their vaginas are showing they love the public baths a lot.

"I sure love these baths," said D.W., "In fact i love baths and i love being naked."

"Same here," said Fern, "Yes that includes being naked."

"I think we all here," said Sue Ellen, "I sure love this place after all."

"As do i," said Francine, "What i love about being a girl is my vagina."

"That is why i love being a girl," said Muffy, "We need to wash them good at this place."

They agreed with her fully. But for now them and the boys are playing with bath toys. They are in fact having bath toy races. They love to play being children after all. Children love to play even in baths. We head back to the boys now.

"So yes we have bath toy races," said Arthur, "They can be so much fun when taking a bath."

"Yes they are," said Bud, "So you can count me in."

"I love bath toy races," said Brain, "You can also include me in."

"They sure are fun," said Buster, "You can count me in as well."

"Same with me," said George, "It will be fun before my up coming circumcision."

They all had it and Arthur won it. See what happens next chapter of this bath house story.


	3. Harry castrated

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

A boy named Harry whohas brain cancer will get clean before he donates his penis and scrotum to Bruce. His balls will be floating in a jar. His dream is to die a naked nullo. He knows he will sit to pee until he loses power to walk. Once is genitals are off he will have a nice and smooth front. That is why he is there to get clean. He will soon say he will get them removed. And that he is dying as well. He will be dead in five weeks in the hospital naked and without his genitals. He just came in.

"Welcome here," said Arthur, "So what is your name?"

"Thanks i am Harry Sanderson," said Harry, "I am here to get clean before my surgery. So what is your name?"

"I am Arthur Read," said Arthur, "So what kind of surgery are you going to get?"

"Getting my genitals removed," said Harry, "As in all of it including my penis."

"You need them," said Arthur, "Why are you getting it cut off?"

"Because i am dying," said Harry, "And Bruce need them so i will get them removed tonight."

Arthur and them know that is noble. He won't even miss his penis. In fact he never liked them. So Arthur agreed to wash him. That is a rule at that place to wash each other. Arthur and them want to wait for him to wake up from getting his genitals removed. They know how noble that is. Later it came time to wash their bodies. So they did so. Bruce and Harry are in surgery now. He is getting his balls cut off first. And very carefully removed his scrotum and penis so Bruce can have them.

"There they are off now," said the doctor, "So time to sow him up and give this scrotum and penis to Bruce."

"That is good," said the nurse, "He will be nice and smooth there like he neve had them."

"That is the idea," said the doctor, "He will remain naked until his death of cancer."

"Okay then," said the nurse, "Now what do we do?"

They really regenrated the area soit looks like he never had a penis. That area looks like that of a girl. Only without a vagina. Just a small pee hole between the legs. He will sit to pee for four weeks. Then last week he will be bed bound. He then woke up with Arthur and all of them even the girls are there to see his lack of genitals on his body.

"Is it over yet?" said Harry, "I just want to know."

"Yes it is all over," said Arthur, "Your not covered up we see no genitals there."

"It is nice and smooth," said Harry, "So it is kind of like a girls."

"No not really," said D.W., "You have no vagina there."

"I guess your right," said Harry, "You indeed are D.W. after all."

He went in the bathroom sat down and peed. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Back at the baths

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Harry then decided to give up his left kidney to a girl who needs one. He already gave up his genitals now a kidney. After his other organs and all 10 of his toes. The unused parts will be cremated. He is glad he donated his genitals for a boy who lost his. He never loved them anyway. So he is glad to have given them to some other boy. So he will be naked.

"That was nobel to give them up," said Arthur, "Your genitals that is."

"Bruce needed them," said Harry, "I am dying after all. And i never liked my genitals."

"That is a shame," said Arthur, "I love my penis, scrotum, and testicles."

"Take good care of yours," said Harry, "I want you to keep yours."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "I will indeed take care of mine."

Arthur and them left that place and a week later he and them are back in the public baths. Again they are all naked as the day they were born. Harry isn't there because he no longer has genitals. A rule says that patrons need genitals in that place.

"I sure love this place," said Arthur, "It is a good place to be naked."

"As do i," said Bud, "We can have a bath toy race."

"It is one of the best places," said Buster, "I also love being naked here as well."

"I also love it," said George, "As you can see i am healing from my circumcision."

"We can tell," said Brain, "By looking at your penis now."

Now we see the girls in their parts of the bath house. They are also talking as well. They love that place a lot. Francine, Muffy,D.W., and Fern most of all. A very shy girl came in and got in the tub. They are talking with her.

"Welcome here," said D.W., "My name is D.W. Read."

"Um hi," said shy girl, "I am Mindy Hunt."

"I can tell she is shy," said Fern, "The way i was until i got couciling that is."

"I remember that," said Muffy, "Counciling is a good thing."

"I heard it is," said Francine, "Arthur, D.W., and their parents had done it."

They remember that well. That helped the Read parents to stop being bad parents into good parents. Mindy decided to get counciling for herself. See what happens in the next chapter of this story of another bath toy race.


	5. Bath toy races again

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Arthur and them are having a bath toy race again. They love doing them a lot. They are having fun while being fully naked with their genitals showing. They are playing with bath toys because masturbating there is against a rule. They prefer playing with bath toys than their penises for boys and clitrises for girls. They love that bath house a lot. They might be naked but has no shame because genders are seperate from each other. But a boy there decided to play with his penis anyway.

"Boy stop playing with your penis here," said Arthur, "For it is against a rule here against masturbation."

"I don't care," said the boy, "I love playing with it."

"I said stop," said Arthur, "Or i will call in security on you."

"Like i said i willplay with it here," said the boy, "I will keep on playing with it here anyway."

"Security!," said Arthur, "This boy here is playing with his penis."

Security made him get dressed in the locker room and kicked out of that place. He is in big trouble at home for masturbating in a public bath. He got grounded a month. They told him many many times not to do that in public at all. We go to the girls.

"I love this place," said Fern, "This bath is nice and hot and relaxing."

"You said it," said D.W., "I sure love hot baths."

"Let's have a toy race," said Francine, "They are sure fun after all."

"We sure will," said Emily, "How about you D.W.?"

"I am in," said D.W., "I love doing them."

Arthur won it for the boys and Francine won for the girls. After the bath toy races it was time to wash themselves. After that they went into the locker rooms to change back into their clothes. Arthur enjoyed that place a whole lot. We now see them all dressed and is now walking home to do their homework for school after they have dinner that is.

"How was your baths you two?" said Mrs. Read, "I just want to know."

"Very good," said Arthur, "We had lots of fun there."

"It sure was," said D.W., "I sure love taking baths."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Just in time for dinner so let's go eat."

After dinner Arthur is doing his homework same as his friends. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	6. All clean and dry

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Arthur and them are now washing themselves. This time washing their own bodies. Arthur loves washing his own penis and scrotum. His balls is in his scrotum. He like his penis better though. Because it gives him the ability to stand to pee. The children are glad that one rule changed. The owner decided it is more sanitary for people to wash themselves if able. So Lydia still needs washed by others because she is paralyized from the waist down. They are now washing themselves.

"I am glad i am washing myself," said Arthur, "I love washing my own penis the most."

"As do i," said Brain, "I love my genitals as well."

"As do i," said Bud, "As you can tell i have a big and long penis."

"We can tell," said Arthur, "We are naked as the day we was born."

"That is true," said Buster, "My penis is small."

They washed their bodies and got out and dried off. Their genitals are showing but has no shame because they are all boys. We now head to the girls. Fern after washing herself washed Lydia from her head to her toes. She has 10 toes and a vagina. So yes she has genitals even though she can't feel them. She is paralized from the waist down so she can't wiggle her toes.

"You washed me very well," said Lydia, "Just like my mom washes me at home."

"I sure did," said Fern, "And you are very welcome."

"Can i put baby oil and lotion on your smooth front?" said D.W., "Or someone else does that?"

"You sure can D.W.," said Lydia, "Even on my clitiris just don't put a finger in my vagina."

"You have a deal," said D.W., "After all i have a vagina as well as you can see."

They like her body from her ears to her toes. She looks good naked. Her vagina is perfect. She knows she does she seen herself because she seen herself naked in a mirror every night. They know she can reproduce very well someday. They all went to the locker room getting dressed. They are making sure they are all the way dry first.

"I am dry," said Arthur, "Time for me to get dressed."

"Same here," said Bud, "Can you put my underwear on right Arthur?"

"I sure can," said Arthur, "There they are on now."

"Thank you," said Bud, "Let's put them all on."

After they all got dressed they allwent to their houses. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Kate's bath

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Arthur and D.W. are now home. Mrs. Read will give Kate her bath. Arthur will help her. She trust him because Kate is his sister. Mrs. Read trust him that he won't touch her vagina in a sexual way. In fact he will wash her upper bodylike head, back, chest which includes her nipples, arms, hands,fingers, belly including her belly button. Mrs. Read gets her lower body that includes her hips, vagina, legs, feet, and toes. She is naked as the day she was born and in the bathtub taking her bath.

"She sure loves her baths," said Arthur, "And playing with her rubber duck."

"She sure does," said Mrs. Read, "I love giving her baths."

"So do i," said Arthur, "Same as showers as well."

"That i know," said Mrs. Read, "I remember when i washed you at her age."

"I also remember that," said Arthur, "That was years ago though."

She remembers she washed his penis at that age. Arthur also remembers that as well. It was in a non sexual way it was just to wash it. She had him circumcised after his birth. So it is easier to wash than non circumcised penises of intact boys. Arthur is glad he is circumcised because he doesn't have to pull back his foreskin. Most of his male friends are circumcised.

"It was easier to wash your penis," said Mrs. Read, "Because i had you circumcised after birth."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I am glad you had it done to me. It is still easy to clean."

"Don't be afraid to say penis," said Mrs. Read, "It isn't a bad word it is a body part."

"I love my penis," said Arthur, "It is my favorite body part."

"There you go," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you love it you will have it for life."

Arthur knows that is very true. He has a girlfriend now. It is Francine Frensky. They are a perfect couple after all. She will see his penis one day after they get married. Just before having sex to have a family together. They will have a family.

"She is nice and clean," said Arthur, "That sure makes her happy."

"Yes she is," said Mrs. Read, "She is in a new diaper and her footie pajamas."

"Time for her to sleep?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Time for you to do your homework."

After he did his homework he changed into his pajamas. Like always he sleeps barefoot. See what happens next chapter.


	8. DW needs more counciling

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Mrs. Read is now reading a book to Arthur even though he can read. It is a Bionic Bunny book. She still likes reading to him. He might be 8 but he still likes being read to. His parents treat him much better now. Same as his friends. They all got counciling to teach them. Dr. Paula helped them with that. After Arthur stood up to them that is. He had enough of favortism that favors only D.W. his bratty sister. That is why she became a brat. She is less of a brat now though. Not at all in fact.

"Yes i love reading to you," said Mrs. Read, "Even though you know how to read."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I love being read to as well as reading myself."

"Then i read to you," said Mrs. Read, "We treat you better now than we did."

"I am glad counciling helped," said Arthur, "You and dad to treat us as equals."

"We are glad we got it done," said Mrs. Read, "We should've know better than to play favorites."

She read to him and he enjoyed it. She is happier that she is a better parent now. Arthur is happy he is treated much better now. D.W. is ujusting to no longer getting her way all the time. Mr. Read is also happier being a good parents as well. She is still getting counciling. She might get medication for it. If not counciling for a long time. Well a couple of years anyway.

"D.W. you need more counciling," said Mr. Read, "You need to stop blaming stuff you did on Arthur."

"I liked the way things were," said D.W., "When you always sided with me."

"It wasn't fair to your brother," said Mr. Read, "Same as your sister as well."

"Still i wants things the way it was," said D.W., "I sure miss them times a lot."

"You need more counciling," said Mr. Read, "We will treat you three as equals the way things should have been."

She had no choice but to agree. She will soon get more counciling from Doctor Paula. The next morning Arthur is having breakfast. He sees D.W. is angry and sad. He hopes counciling helps her more. If not medication will.

"What is with her dad?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"She wants things to be the same as before," said Mr. Read, "She gets more counciling on Saturday."

"I hope it helps," said Arthur, "I hated the way thing the way they was."

"Glad you stood up to us," said Mr. Read, "You will be treated as an equal so sorry for the harm we did."

Arthur of course forgive them. He doesn't hold a grudge. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	9. DW grounded

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

D.W. is getting her punishment for still trying to get her way from them like before which was unfair. It was unfair for both Arthur and Kate. Arthur was punished surverly and Kate was ignored a lot. D.W. will stat getting punished for what she does. They want her to stop being a brat once and for all. So she won't go to the public baths with her brother and friends. She will have to take her bath at home. Arthur most of the time takes showers but he is going to the public bath soon.

"D.W. your grounded for a week," said Mrs. Read, "So no going to the public baths today do to you being grounded."

"But mom i love that place," said D.W., "I want things go back to the way it was."

"We aren't going back to that," said Mrs. Read, "You will have your bath here at home."

"Mom i am heading to the baths," said Arthur, "Is D.W. also coming or not?"

"Have fun there," said Mrs. Read, "No D.W. isn't going she is grounded for a week."

Arthur went to the baths pain the fee and went into the locker room and got naked. His penis is showing. He loves seeing it. It is his favorite body part he has. He is glad he is a boy. His friends are there. All of them are naked as well. They are havong a bath after all. They have bath toys because playing with genitals is against the rules of that place after all it is public.

"So yes D.W. is grounded," said Arthur, "For trying to get our parents back to the way they was before."

"That girl is a brat," said Brain, "I hope she learns from her mistakes."

"I just hope she does," said Arthur, "Or our parents will send her to bitty boot camp."

"I have heard about it," said Buster, "I just forgot what state it is in."

"It is in Alaska," said Arthur, "I don't want her there it gets very cold there."

They decided to do a bath toy race which they love to do there. They are having lots of fun. We now see the girls in the bath with the exception of D.W. who is grounded for the week. They wonder where she is at right now.

"Where is D.W. at?" said Fern, "I just want to know."

"I have no idea," said Francine, "Because i don't see her here."

"We can ask Arthur after the bath," said Sue Ellen, "He will know where she is at."

"Good idea," said Fern, "After the bath we will ask him where she is at."

After the bath they asked him where D.W. is at. He said she is at home grounded. See what happens next chapter.


	10. Polished nails

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

D.W. is now apologizing to her family. She hopes they forgive her fast. She is sorry the way she acted. She is slowly growing out of her bratty fase. She doesn't want to go to bitty boot camp. She knows how cold Alaska gets. She wants to be good now. She wants to be ungrounded do to apologizing to them. She only hopes so. Not so easy for her now. She no longer gets her way much anymore. She is slowly becoming a good kid now. Less of a brat now. But is somewhat a brat still.

"So yes i am sorry," said D.W., "Please forgive me of the stuff i did."

"We forgive you," said Mrs. Read, "But your still grounded though."

"D.W. you need to learn," said Arthur, "To bad your still grounded though."

"Yep she still is," said Mrs. Read, "You can go play with your friends."

"Then i sure will," said Arthur, "See you after i play."

Arthur went out to go play in the park with his friends. They are now talking about the public baths. About the diffrence between the boys baths and the girls baths. That the female one has nail polish area to put on the girls fingernails and toenails. The boys area just to trim their nails. No polish for them. They are even talking about their genitals as well.

"So yes the girls has nail polish," said Francine, "As you can see mine is blue even on my toenails but i need to get barefoot."

"You can show us," said Arthur, "I like to see your polished toenails."

"I will show you at home," said Francine, "That is where we can be barefoot at."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "We can all be barefoot there."

"I love being barefoot," said Francine, "I like looking down to see my toes."

After they got home they all got barefoot. They all have 10 toes at the end of their feet. They all have toenails. But the girls has theirs poilshed not the boys. They see D.W. there. It is the Read house after all. Her nails has pink polish on them.

"Your feet look good with polish on your nails," said Arthur, "As you can see D.W.'s nails are pink."

"I knew you would love them," said Francine, "D.W. to bad you didn't get ungrounded."

"Our parents are strict," said D.W., "Even though i said sorry i am still grounded."

"I can talk to them," said Francine, "Because you did say sorry to them."

She got two days off grounded so tomorrow will be her last day grounded. See what happens next chapter.


	11. We love this place

Arthur and friends at the public baths

D.W. got ungrounded and went with Arthur and them to the public baths. They arrived there went to the locker rooms and got fully naked. Their genitals are showing. And they got in the big bath tubs. They have their bath toys in there with them. They will race them again which they love to do. They can't masturbate there. And because they are children they don't much. It is also against the rules of the public baths. They know that and obey them. They are talking in the baths now.

"This is a nice place," said Arthur, "Because we are naked and not ashamed. We can see our penises."

"As do i," said Bud, "I have a big penis if you can tell."

"We can tell," said Arthur, "Same with my penis."

"Don't play with that boy," said Brain, "Maturbating is against the rules."

"No i won't stop, said boy, "I call it my attached bath toy."

Brain told on him and got thrown out not Brain but that boy that is. He went against that rule and is now banned. The boys are now racing their bath toys. Now we see the girls talking in their bath. The area that the girls are at.

"I love this place," said D.W., "I love baths in fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "This place is very nice and relaxing."

"You said it," said Muffy, "We are naked with our vagina's showing without any shame."

"That is why i love baths," said Emily, "They are nice and relaxing."

"I also love them," said Fern, "And i also love being naked."

They had the bath toy races. Arthur won for the boys and Ladonna won for the girls. They are now ready to wash themselves. They know that bath time is almost over with. They will soon return to the lockers to get dressed.

"Time to wash ourselves," said Arthur, "I love washing my penis the most."

"It sure is," said Brain, "I also love washing mine as well."

"I also love washing mine," said Buster, "My penis might be small but still love washing it."

"Size doesn't matter," said Brain, "As long as you have one is all that matters."

After they washed themselves they went to the locker room got dressed and went home. See what happens next.


	12. Glad no bullies is here

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Arthur and them are talking about the public baths now. And even about their genitals. They know all about them. Arthur loves his penis, scrotum, and balls. And D.W. loves her vagina and clitris. All the kids love their genitals even though they can't use them for sex yet. They don't have pubic hair as of yet. They are talking about that time at the public baths. They indeed might have a thin coating of fur on their bodies including the genitals such as the boys penises and sctotums.

"What i love about it is being naked," said Arthur, "Because baths are taken that way after all."

"That is also why i like it," said D.W., "I sure love taking baths."

"As do i," said Bud, "I love being naked when having baths."

"You have a big penis," said Buster, "Mine is small after all."

"We know it is," said Arthur, "We see it when we are there."

They know it is small but not as small as Binky's penis. Binky is banned for bullying people at the baths. At the public baths that is. Arthur is glad he is banned there. He is fat and can be a bully at times. He bullies George the most after all.

"Binky is banned there right?" said Fern, "For bullying some other kids at that place we love?"

"Yes he is," said Arthur, "Like George here as well as some others."

"That is correct," said George, "And he was playing with his penis a bit."

"Glad he is banned there," said Francine, "Masturbation is against the rules there."

"It sure is," said Arthur, "We had to tell on them for doing it."

Next week they returned to the public baths. They went inside of it went to the locker rooms and got naked. And went to the big bath tubs. The boys in theirs and the girls in there. They are talking now that they love that place.

"I sure love this place," said Arthur, "And being naked as well so we can see our penises."

"I love my penis," said Bud, "It is big and long is why."

"We can see it," said Brain, "Same with mine and Arthur,s if you can tell."

"I sure love this place," said George, "Glad no bullies are here."

They don't like bullies. Next chapter they have a bath toy races both boys and girls. Se what happens next chapter.


	13. Bath toy races and washing

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Arthur an them are having another bath toy race same as the girls. The only race they do while being fully naked. Their genitals might be exposed but has no shame. Their feet are bare so we can see their ten toes. Arthur isn't even wearing his glasses. He took them off in the locker room with his clothes. He like the others is fully naked. His butt, penis, and scrotum are showing. We can see them. He like the others has no hair there. They never will because they have fur covering them.

"This place i love," said Arthur, "We can race bath toys here."

"Only race i do naked," said Buster, "Just not the only race i do barefoot."

"Yes as in swimming," said Bud, "I remember swimming in the gulf of mexico."

"I love swimming," said Arthur, "Some stuff are done barefoot like sleeping as well."

"I love sleeping barefoot," said Brain, "So i can wiggle my toes and look at them."

The boys then got their feet the part with the toes and looking at them. For some reason looking their genitals. Arthur loves his penis, scrotum, and even his balls even though he can't really see them two glands. He has a circumcised penis which he washes everyday. The girls are looking at their genitals as well. At their vagina's that is. D.W. sure loves her's.

"Why are we looking at our toes and genitals?" said Fern, "I just want to know."

"Because we are naked and barefoot," said D.W., "That is why we are looking at them body parts."

"You are correct," said Fern, "I love my toes and vagina."

"As do i," said Lydia, "I can't wiggle my 10 toes and can't feel my vagina."

"We know you have them," said Muffy, "After all you are naked like us."

Lydia knows that. She knows Muffy isn't very smart. The kids are having bath toy races. The boys in their tub and the girls in theirs. Arthur won for the boys and Francine for the girls. They are ready to wash themselves now.

"Time to wash our bodies now," said Arthur, "I love washing my penis and scrotum."

"It sure is," said Bud, "I love being clean after all."

"Boy stop playing with that," said Brain, "Masturbation is against the rules of this place."

"I do it anyway," said the boy, "It is my penis after all."

"I am telling on you," said Brain, "Sir he is playing with his penis."

That attendent threw out the boys after they made him wash himself and get dressed. He is banned until further notice. Which will be for a year or two. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	14. Return to the baths

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

Arthur and them are now done with that bath. So they got out and dried off. And then got dressed. All the kids love their genitals. They love washing them. And loves the way they look. They love the public baths a lot. They are nice and hot and that they have to be naked. Them kids love being naked. They love it is diveded by gender. Little girls like D.W. and Emily might touch the boys penises. Francine has a crush on Arthur. She saw him naked two times in the summer.

"I sure love the baths," said Arthur, "I have fun there racing bath toys only race we do naked."

"You can go back today," said Mrs. Read, "Make sure you wash your penis."

"I am glad we can," said Arthur, "I always wash my penis and scrotum when getting cleaned."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Make sure you wash your Vagina good D.W. to get nice and clean."

"I sure will mom," said D.W., "I love being clean as well."

Arthur and them went back to the public baths. They sure love it. Arthur and them love being naked. They went to the locker rooms got naked and got in the baths. As always at that place they are talking. About their genitals this time. So we start with the boys at first. They are talking about their male genitals. Them boys know they will mate with girls one day.

"As you can see my penis is big," said Arthur, "After all we can see it being naked."

"Same as my penis," said Bud, "I sure love being naked i have no shame."

"Same here," said Brain, "Buster yours might be small but nice."

"That it is," said Buster, "It is small but nice."

"Mine is also small," said James, "As you can tell after all."

Now we see the girls talking about theirs. They are talking about their vagina's and the sizes of them. Some are longer and some or shorter. They all are nice and smooth in the front. They are all girls so no shame in that tub.

"Mine is small," said D.W., "My vagina that is."

"Same as mine," said Francine, "Some girls have bigger ones."

"Yes like mine," said Prunella, "Well not as long as that little girl's there."

"Yes like mine," said Girl, "Name is Sandra by the way."

They became friends. Next chapter they wash and dry and get dressed and leave. Next chapter will be the last.


	15. Last Chapter

Arthur and friends at the public baths

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. They are talking about the baths again. They was glad they was naked. They love that place a lot. They are heading home now from that place. They are also talking about their genitals as well. They love them parts of theirs. They will one day use them to reproduce with. They know that of course. They know they are much more than just skin there. They are in fact organs. They are usally are covered by clothing like underwear and such for boys and girls.

"I sure love that place," said Arthur, "Where i can show of my penis without shame."

"I also love it," said D.W., "I can show off my vagina without shame like your penis."

"Best part is washing them," said Buster, "Putting soap on it is all i do."

"Same here," said Arthur, "Like you i have a circumcised penis."

"I have to retract my foreskin for it," said Alex, "I am not circumcised it is intact after all."

The boys know that of course because they saw him naked there. D.W. and Emily doesn't know much about it. Bud is circumcised but knows what foreskin is. He saw him naked as well. They all was naked as the day they were born. Arthur is glad he is circumcised. Because he was circumcised to keep it cleaner and his parents also believe in it. It was done just after his birth. Just like Buster, Brain, Bud, Binky, George, and James. But boys like Alex and Liam are not circumcised.

"Like Alex i am not circumcised," said Liam, "So i have to retract it so i can wash it."

"We know that," said Bud, "We was all naked and taking a bath."

"That is correct," said Liam, "My parents don't believe in it."

"Same as mine," said Alex, "That is why i have foreskin on my penis."

"All the males in my family are circumcised," said Arthur, "The first intact penis i saw is during a shower at school."

They knew it was after a football game. It was on only three boys there. Alex, A boy named Harry, and a boy named Larry. The rest are circumcised. There is some other uncircumcised boys just not on the football team. But most boys there are circumcised. That is 97 percent of boys circumcised and 3 percent uncircumcised. They all know that of course. They will return to it in the next story. I will make a sequel to this story. The end.


End file.
